


The Half-Blood Demon

by Marilyn_Manson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically demons, Demon bond, Demon lovers, Demon! Hermione, Demon! Snape, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post DH, time travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Manson/pseuds/Marilyn_Manson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was made for Severus. Little did they know the truth as to why.</p><p>Rated E for sexual content in the future chaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever wondered why Wizards and Witches are often reffered to as demons in the Muggle World? Truth be told, it is because before Lucifer was banished from Earth, he casted pieces of himself into humans. Some became Vampires, immortal and feeding off other humans. Others, Werewolves, humans that transforms into wolves every month when the full moon hovers in the night sky. In secret, few held the power of Magic and only a handful became Demons themselves.

Which is why in modern Wizarding World, Purebloods are more dominant over Muggleborns and Halfbloods for they hold pieces of their Maker in themselves. But what happens when a Muggleborn holds a piece and a halfblood holds a piece?

There sat an eighteen year old Hermione Granger, slumped against a wall at the realisation that her parents were gone, the letter they left hanging loosely in her hand. Ron was gone away somewhere to comfort his grieving family and Harry is elsewhere seeking peace in his own mind after Voldermort's demise. 

But here she sat, alone, amongst the ruins of some of Hogwarts pieces, the words burning a hole in her mind from the letter she had just read that her dead mother had left her. 

"You're a Witch for a reason. Did you think that it was out of luck that you are what you are today? Your father was a Demon and he was utterly surprised when you were born a Witch. He decided that you must not know his true nature and kept himself from you even though you saw him often, he decided it best you must not know. But now is the time you must know, my dear; that mark on your neck that you thought was just another birthmark passed down from me to you actually means that you are a lover for a Demon and my dear, without him, you cannot live"

Hermione knew, had always known and to have the truth be slapped to her face was enough to make her want to shut the world out. She felt empty, like her heart was ripped out her chest and her soul had left her body. And she knew what it all meant, that her Demon lover was dead and she would soon fade from the world now that he was gone. The thing is, she doesn't know who he was in the first place; the one that was destined for her and all she feels now is that she has lost her great purpose in life. 

She had seen her mother, once, tried to please her father's sadistic nature and at times seen the overwhelming love they both shared. Their bond was so strong it could be seen and felt in the air at times and now Hermione knew why. She didn't want to fade out from the world yet but she was at a loss at what to do. Before she knew it, she had collapsed from sheer exhaustion on a nearby fallen stone.

**************

Demons were mostly feared for they appeared human but altered the human's appearances if one's time came to embrace its true nature, much like puberty and much like what happened to Tom Riddle. As said, Demons were often feared by many and Voldermort was one example although he had forcefully drank Demon's blood which resulted in his great power and alternated his looks. But unknowing to many, except Dumbledore, Severus Snape was a natural born Demon/Wizard. 

And now he found himself in deep abyss, he was dead, he was sure of it but he could not find the gateway to Hell, his home. He had lived his whole life without his lover and at this very moment he didn't want to enter the burning abyss without her. He needed her and he too has no clue his lover was. 

He shut his eyes for a moment, knowing it makes no difference since all around him was dark anyway until a sob from a distance beckoned him to open them back. He had heard that sob before, once, when he had insulted Hermione Granger until she had ran off and cried. Granger? He had always felt an inexplicable pull to her and he could not explain why but everytime she was nearby the mark on his neck would burn and pained him which explains why he always rude to her all the time.

He listened to her soft cries wondering why she was sobbing and also why all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and keep her safe, to protect her from the harsh world. He could not explain or even understand this protectiveness and possessiveness he suddenly has over her. He finally saw her, her head resting on a fallen rock as she continued to sob her body jerking every now and then. His heart broke for her, only if he still had it at the sight of her like that. And at the moment, under the moonlight she laid under, Snape finally saw it, the mark. The mark that meant she belonged to him and he to her. 

**************

Hermione woke with a start. She had half expected to see Ron was the one to wake her but instead it was Harry whose eyes was filled with concern as the seconds ticked by. She sat upright to look at her best friend dead in the eye and brushed off the dirt on her jacket.

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice seems like a million miles away and it sounded strangely deep almost as if like her Potions Master's voice; Snape. 

Her eyes was locked with Harry's, that she was aware of, but her mind wandered to images of Snape as she had seen him in her dreams. It made her wonder why she was dreaming of her dead professor but as she looked into Harry's eyes, it was no longer the emerald orbs she had secretly admired but instead dark midnight orbs came staring back at her coffee brown ones and her neck burned making her scream in pain.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry was shaking her frantically now bringing her back to reality. But what was that? Those dark eyes.. she had only seen them on one person and he was dead. Surely. Harry had confirmed his death. Was she hallucinating?

The mark left a stinging pain on her neck and yet she felt more whole than when Ron had kissed her. In truth, she felt nothing for Ron Weasley, did not love him one bit. She felt pity for him that he had been chasing her all these years and finally gave in when he had forcefully pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips for his own. Now she imagined if her Potions Master was the one that had kissed her.. and that sent another jolt of pain throughout her body.

"Come on, Hermione, I think you might need a good long rest. Let's go" Hermione could not find it herself to respond, her throat felt so dry and all she could do was nod as Harry helped her up and they both silently walked into the Great Hall. She finally took in the damage done from the War, the Hall was somehow still intact except for the entrance which was blown to pieces along with the other side of the building which she guessed was some of the classrooms had been destroyed as well.

She laid on the bed Harry had conjured for her at the back of the Great Hall, away from prying eyes and unwanted company. He conjured up another chair and sat next to her looking just as exhausted as her. He reached up to cup her hand with his but immediately withdrew feeling like he had touched fire.

"Jeez, Hermione, you might have gone down with a fever" Harry said and when he moved to touch her forehead to confirm that his hand burned from the fire that seemed to run on her skin. 

"I'm fine, Harry" Hermione snapped angrily at him, not wanting him to touch her anymore as images of Snape flooded her mind yet again making her burn with desire for the dead man. 

Sleep came surprisingly easy for Hermione as she could feel Harry keeping watch over, she drifted off to sweet abyss. In her dreams, came Snape again, holding her tightly in his arms. His lips searched for Hermione's and he claimed it for his own like as if it was only meant for him and for him only. It made Hermione feel so whole, like her heart was beating solely for him and she could feel his beating in time with hers. Her soul was made just to serve this man to give him her eveything with promise that he too does the same.

She woke up in cold sweat, the candle had long died but within the dimly lit hall she could see Harry sprawled on his chair and fast asleep. He would feel sore tomorrow for sure but Hermione could not find it in herself to care. At the back of her mind burned images of Snape and she knew now, she belonged to him. She reached for the left pocket of her jeans, feeling it for the time turner she had kept all this time.

No, she was not going to fade out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Hermione, you turned back the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Severus Snape stood amongst the crowd of first years as they waited for Professor McGongall to call on their names to be Sorted. He was sure that he would be in Slytherin, no doubt about that or maybe Ravenclaw since he loved to seek knowledge as well. Either way, he didn't mind but he was not sure of Lily's fate. For sure she would end up in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor and the thought made his stomach do a backflip because it meant they would be apart most of the time.

"Hermione Granger!" The aged professor called but no one moved up to the Sorting Hat and the professor called her name once more but still there was no answer. She double checked the list of names and called the name again "Hermione Granger!"

This time, a brown haired girl with messy curls ran up to be Sorted. Snape observed her and for once that night he had tore his eyes away from Lily and settled it on Hermione Granger. She was.. beautiful despite still being so young. Her face was round and her cheeks begged to be pinched. Her eyes matched her hair, the colour of earth in the summer, it made his stomach burn and his throat went dry. Suddenly their eyes met and the mark on his neck burned but he ignored it because he was so lost in those chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat declared and it snapped Snape from his thoughts. What was that? When they had locked eyes, it felt like as if.. he could see right through her and she could see right through him. She gave him a flat smile and shrugged her way off to the Ravenclaw table that welcomed her with big open arms.

"Severus Snape" Professor McGonagall called and on unsteady long legs, the dark haired boy proceeded to be sorted.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat declared and big cheers erupted from the far left of the tables where the Slytherins were since he was the first to be sorted in. His eyes searched for Lily's but he couldn't find her and instead walked over to the Slytherin table as they too greeted him with open arms.

His vision blurred, he didn't know why but even his surroundings began to fade. Was he fainting? What's happening? The thing is, he didn't know why either but his eyes automatically searched for Hermione Granger until he too found hers staring back at him. She was smiling and everything inside of him seemed to have melted. The Great Hall seemed to have faded around them and it was just the two of them sharing an unexplained connection. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" And loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. He looked away breaking the connection to find that indeed Lily has been sorted into Gryffindor. The mark stung his skin and made him uneasy but all he could see at the back of his mind were Hermione's earthly eyes and when he sought for those eyes again she was already busy eating away at her food.

Looking down, he found his plate empty and the rest were already feasting on their dinner. He really didn't feel like eating, the appetite and hunger he had had left his body just like the way his breath had been punched out of him when he had looked at one named Hermione Granger. 

"Eat.." he heard a soft voice whisper in his head. Looking up to across the table he saw Hermione's coffee eyes looking intensely at him sending jolts throughout his entire system. He gave in, finally and ate some as she too ate or should say, devour everything on her plate, her eyes never lifting from his until finally it was time for bed. 

He felt full and satiated even more so when he had laid down on his warm new bed in the dungeons beneath Hogwarts. He tossed and turned until finally deciding that sleep was not gonna come easy. He sighed to himself until he heard the same soft voice whisper again in his head, "Goodnight Severus, please sleep"

Smiling to himself, he knew what it all meant now, the stinging pain caused by the mark was now throbbing but he shut his eyes and finally sleep came. At the back of his eyelids, burned the image of Hermione Granger.

************

Hermione laid in her new Hufflepuff bed, contemplating whether it was wise to have gone so far back in time as to where Severus was just a first year and whether it would alternate future events. Which it will, she thought. But she couldn't give a damn, if they wanted to seal the bond it had to be now in this timeline. 

She turned to her side thinking again whether why she had also been changed to being eleven again. Not that it mattered, but it meant she would have go through the same phase of puberty. Twice. But if it meant that she could watch her Demon lover grow alongside her, she would deal with it. She was Sorted into Hufflepuff this time, not that it mattered again, but from what she had heard Hufflepuff was a good partner to the Slytherins even if they secretly hate them. The Slytherins always had their backs when things were tough and in return the Hufflepuff would help them when the exams are near which made both a valuable ally.

Ravenclaw hated Slytherin and were rivals with them just like Gryffindor so she was a bit relieved not to be Sorted into the Blues even though she seemed more fitting there. Again, not that it mattered. And finally she got to see who Lily Evans, Snape's childhood love and the reason behind everything he has ever done. Hermione had mixed emotions about her, she didn't love him back which was mostly a good thing. 

She held the time turner now on a chain around her neck and contemplated whether she should go back to the future and picked a different timeline where Snape was still alive but thought better of it. Her adventure there in the future with Harry and Ron was over. Tomorrow, now, back in this timeline was a new beginning for her with her Demon Lover, Severus Snape.

*****************

2 YEARS LATER

"You slimy git!" Hermione heard James Potter taunt her lover from around the corridor. 

To have watched Severus Snape grow had been all that she wanted. He had grown a lot taller in the two years and his hair was at shoulder's length which made him look like a band member. He was skinnier than ever and his robes hung around him like a curtain. He had gained quite a reputation too, for being a slimy git amongst the Marauders mostly.

In the past two years, however, their bond had been quite strained considering only seeing each other in the Great Hall for breakfast and dinner which sometimes he rarely shows up to. He had hid the mark well beneath his robes and so did Hermione but from what she had read was that no one could see the Demon mark apart from other Demons and their lovers. 

"Come on, get up and fight! Still talking to Lily even after my warning?! You greasy git!" James taunted further and was practically yelling at him. Hermione rounded the bend to see what the commotion was about and hated it most when the Marauders were always ganging up on him.

True enough they were and Snape was on the floor crouching away from them helpless and shaken. Blood hot fury shot through Hermione's veins at the sight and she would have intervened if it were not about Lily. She clenched her fist almost punching the pillar next to her and screaming internally for Snape to fight back because she knows he can. He was alot smarter than they were. 

His black eyes landed on hers and as they did it was like as if there was a shot of electricity between them, everything else seem to fade and it was just them their gaze never breaking and never ending. In the blink of an eye, Snape was back up on his feet with his wand out and casted a disarming spell that sent James flying across the courtyard. Some of the Slytherins that had been watching applauded for him whilst most of the Marauders already had their wands pointed back at Snape.

"Stay away from me" Snape growled, a deep rumble in his voice that shook the air and sent jolts throughout Hermione's system all the way down to her sweet spot. Oooohh was that time of her life near…? Her Severus looks so sexy with his robes just hanging around him with his wand out and his hair a whirling mess atop his head. 

The Marauders backed away from him and helped James to his feet and immediately walked away. As the show was over, everyone began dispersing except for Hermione. Snape was walking towards her and stopped just a few feet from her. He towered over her and all the Hufflepuff could do was stare back into his midnight orbs. He reached out to her gently tugging at her robes exposing the mark on her neck. He lightly stroked over it with his long cold fingers before covering back the part of her robes, smiled down at her and walked away.

Hermione summoned all of her strength not to faint but instead slump herself against the pillar in a fit of giggles as her insides melted from recalling the feel of his fingers on her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoy writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Saturday afternoon. And Hermione and Severus are spending it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clear things up abit, Hermione is somehow half demon as well because her father had been a demon but Sev is half demon and half wiz. 
> 
> Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this so far.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

He should have known better what he really was beneath the wizard. Born half demon and half wizard, he knew he could not choose the life he wanted out of the two. Underneath the magic, lies a demon, who was once sound asleep but now awaken knowing that his destined lover was close by. 

Severus Snape sat in the library too engrossed to care about the couple making out just a few feet from him or the Gryffindor who had fallen asleep atop an open book. He has read this book, one and only book involving Demons and Wizards for the past two years trying to find the cause behind his changes. Physically, it has been puberty that have made him taller and a little muscular. Magically, it's not and the reason behind his magic sometimes being out of control was due to Hermione's presence. 

He had deliberately touched her, her skin felt like fire beneath his cool fingers and all he could think about was that he wanted more. And he will and shall have more. Soon. She belonged to him and the thought sent shots of arousal all the way down to his abdomen and enlightened his heart knowing that he shall belong to her as well. Her soft voice spoke in his head at times even though they have yet to be bonded, proved that their bond shall be an unbreakable one. A bond with a demon can never be broken, to be frank, but a bond between a demon and another demon is much more stronger.

For two years, he would fall asleep to her soft voice bidding him goodnight and for that whole two years he had slept soundly and peacefully. His father was born a Demon and his mother a Witch and due to their bond, he was born half of both. Being a son to both had been hard. Every night he would fall asleep to either sounds of pleasure or sounds of madness. His mother though never gave up trying to please the demonic side of his father until eventually succumbing to the pain and died off. His father had fade off soon after without his mother at his side. He had been quite young then and had met Lily who never understood his situation but he loved her anyway with all his heart.

"Come on, Granger, surely you can help me with this. You're a Hufflepuff, and a smart one at that" a familiar voice from a distance shook him from his deep thoughts and his head shot up to see his lover being ganged up by three other Slytherins, one of which was Lucius Malfoy.

"I've already said no, Malfoy" His lover had a lot of courage to deny the request of a Slytherin Pureblood and more so Lucius Malfoy. A rush of anger overtook him when Lucius grabbed Hermione's collar and pushed her against the bookshelves. He was up on his feet in an instant and grabbing Lucius by the collar in the blink of an eye.

"Woah, Severus, calm down" Lucius's face paled with horror when Snape lift him off his feet by his collar. 

"Stay away from her, Lucius, or else" his voice was a low growl, he knew, but it sounded alien to him like he was not the one who had said it. He had been right, the beast inside him has been awakened and he wanted so badly to choke poor Lucius to death right there. 

'How dare he touch her?'

'How dare he hurt her?'

'KILL HIM'

A hand on his shoulder comforted him and he let Malfoy go, scurrying away with the rest of his pals. Weird, he had never felt her hand touch him before but on instinct he already knew it was Hermione. Her hand continued to comfort him and he stood frozen where he was, reality crashing over him. He had almost hurt Lucius one of his own house and he might have a bad name for doing so. He didn't want that he has had enough trouble with the Marauders already. 

Her hand slowly became arms that wrapped around his small frame and he let himself sink into her shutting his eyes and feeling her body against his. She felt right.. she felt real.. she felt like home.. 

He turned around finally and looked down into her earthy eyes and he had missed staring into them, seeing every part of her mind and everything else about her lies in her eyes. She held no barriers, no walls built against him, she was all for him to devour.

"You alright?" He choked as she once again melted against him her head resting right at his chest. This time, he wrapped his arms around her keeping her close. He wanted her.. wanted to protect her.. keep her safe.. no one can ever hurt her. Even if she was not in his sights, no one can touch her.

"I'm alright now" she said, her response sending jolts of arousal right down to his abdomen. He wanted to make her his so badly but they still need time, their bodies are not fully ready for the intensity of the Demon bond. It will have to wait but he felt at ease that now they both know what they are to one another.

He sighed in content finally, breathing in her strawberry scented hair made him dizzy with need but instead said, "No one shall ever come near you, ever again. You're mine" and placed a soft kiss atop her head and felt her melt against him once more almost losing balance on her feet but Snape held her steady. 

It felt like forever they held each other like that but no one seemed to notice them. They didn't care either until finally both let go of each other at the same time and decided to grab a book each and read. They spent their Saturday afternoon like that, sitting next to each other, fingers entwined with a book on their laps.

*******************

Hermione could not remember the last time she felt such freedom and such love at the same time. Yes they're not officially bonded yet but their love felt like electric in the air everytime they were near. And yes, for the freedom part was because she has been admiring other female quidditch players from afar and had envied. Envied Harry and Ron and Ginny whenever they went to the pitch and the crowd was screaming their names.

Not in this timeline though, there was no one praising or screaming "Harry, the youngest Seeker in the century".

Now in this timeline, they were all screaming "Hermione, the youngest Chaser in all of history".

Yes, Hermione was chosen to be Chaser after the Captain for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team pleaded their Head of House to let her join. Her skills were very impressive considering she could dodge any players and bludgers up in the air with ease and score a goal within seconds. Along with their Third Year Seeker, Sebastian, whose eyes were as sharp as Harry's their team was unbeatable.

She had never felt more confident about herself. Not even when she has been able to solve all kinds of mysteries with the Golden Trio but now that she was all on her own, she found out now who she truly was and she felt happier with herself especially now when her lover had agreed to watch her train from the sidelines gave her a rush of adrenaline she had never felt before.

Her broom was a standard Quidditch broomstick nothing special and she loved it. She did a couple of laps around the pitch spinning around in the air and showing off to her lover who just gave her a smirk that made her want to claim his lips. Oh, what it would feel like, to feel his lips against hers. She got a little distracted and did not notice the beater on her team had accidentally hit a bludger in her direction but it went straight pass her. She looked at Snape again to find her smirking at her and knew that he had once again protected her.

And she wanted to be his, so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudo and tell me what you think, it keeps me motivated to write more ;) 
> 
> And by the way, I really love the name Sebastian so I just threw it in there. He might be a new character of my own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Sunday afternoon and Hermione and Snape are up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry if this took too long
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

It feels weird but Severus did not seem to mind holding her hand and walking through the hallways of Hogwarts. It is finally Sunday and all Hermione wanted to do was rest after the hectic week she's been through. Quidditch practice was three times a week, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays so she's pretty much preoccupied most of the time. She's doing brilliantly in her studies, that was nothing to worry about since nothing has changed in the curriculum from where she was in the future. Hell, she could do an exam with her eyes closed and still get an A plus.

Now, she was walking in the hallways and turning around corridors with Severus holding her hand so tight she thought her bones might break but she didn't care. After two torturous years, they've finally known what they are to each other even if they don't speak much but her heart and soul will always call out to Severus's. 

When she had just been 11 and studying in Hogwarts, she never would have thought that this greasy git (as Ron would call him) would have been a huge part of her life. She have been brutally insulted and mocked by him in front of many and had even cried once because of his tauntings but now here he was young and handsome holding her hand without a care in the world, unknowing what he had done to her in her future. But now, surely, everything has changed in the future from where she had been. 

How she wished she could forget the future though but it's like she had went back in time and only changed physically as an 11 year old and nothing else has changed. Her memory was still intact and she was unsure of the consequence it might bring to the future. For one thing, she would not be part of Harry's and Ron's lives.

And from somewhere she had read, if she stays too long in one timeline, her memory of the future will fade and she will in fact alter the events of the future. As always, not that it mattered to her. What matters now is that she was sitting under a tree in front of the black lake, in between Severus's thighs with his arms wrapped tightly around her keeping her safe as she leaned back against him enjoying the cold wind that brushed her face.

They sat like that in comfortable silence enjoying each other's presence until Severus made a bold move and kissed the mark on her neck that made her burn with desire. His lips linger there his breath hot against her skin and she tilted her head back exposing her neck up to him and he ran his lips over the expanse of her neck biting down at where the mark burned. She had one hand already tangled in his greasy hair and another fisted in his robes. When he bit down again, it made her moan and he growled his approval as his hands moved to explore her body cupping at her small breasts through her robes.

"Hermione.." he husked in her ear, his hot breaths making her shiver with delight as she gripped his hair tighter holding on for dear life. His hands have moved down underneath her skirt and she let him explore what's between her thighs. 

Gently, he rubbed her still young sweet spot and she thought that she could cum right there and then because mind you, even in the future from where she's from she was still untouched and very virgin. He pushed aside her panties aside with one finger and when his cold fingers finally touched her clit, she felt like she could explode. Eveything was so intensified, his lips on her neck felt like fire kissing her skin and his fingers, even though cold, felt like hot lava smooth and burning on her virgin vagina.

She spread her legs wide finally just tucking them underneath his long legs as he hummed in approval. He continued gently massaging her clit with two fingers now and all Hermione could do was moan in pleasure whilst thrusting her hips in time with the circular motions of his fingers.

"So wet.. so ready.." he growled, finger now rubbing over her hole.

"Mine.." he growled again, teeth scraping along the expanse of her neck as he inserted a finger into her hole that made Hermione scream in both pleasure and pain. He began moving the finger inside of her vagina walls before pulling it out and thrusting harder again. Hermione can no longer find her voice, she felt completely paralysed under his touch and all she could hear was his devilish laugh, quiet but sent shivers down her spine.

She finally came, screaming in pleasure again even though her throat was dry. She went limp against himas he withdrew his fingers from her skirt and sucking on them.

"Delicious" his voice sounded so different, it was deeper than usual and it didn't sound quite like Severus. It sounded like a beast growling after devouring its prey.

She felt drained out of energy like the life had just been sucked out of her and that reality had vanished the moment his lips had been on her neck. She shut her eyes and let her head fall onto his chest his slender arms wrapping around her small frame. He must have taken off his coat or conjured up a blanket because Hermione felt something soft covering up her legs and she stayed there with her lover caressing her cheeks with his cold fingers.

**************

His lover was safe. So safe now in his arms. He was right, her body was not yet ready for the demonic ritual to take place. A few more years and she will be. The taste of her lingered in his mouth and he can't get enough of it. She was delicious and warm and made just for him. The thought of it made him tighten his hold on her as he carried her back to Hogwarts.

He didn't care about the eyes that lingered on his back or the few mumbles he heard in the background. But what he did care about was that James Potter and his Marauder gang was walking towards him. Luckily though he had wrapped Hermione safely in his long coat and her long wavy hair was dangling from his arms.

"Snivellus Snape! Is that Lily?!" James eyes were burning with fury as he shouted at him, wand raised.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him wondering why on earth would he have Lily in his arms when she had been with James the whole day. Careful not to wake his lover, he let some of his coat expose her flawless face.

"Sev.." he heard her whisper, burying her face deeper into his robes. Snape felt a pull in his heart and a few tears were welling up in his eyes at the sight of her.

He walked right past James now stupefied face not bothering to answer his questions and back into the hallways of Hogwarts compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time will come soon :)


End file.
